Just a Minor Disruption
by Vermilion Skies
Summary: "Of course I don't like him." He convinced himself. Korea is annoying, immature, and loud – China certainly wasn't jealous when Korea groped other nations on the "breast". KoChu


**Just a Minor Disruption, One Shot**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia does not belong to me!**

**OoOoO**

'_This was bound to end in disaster' _thought China as he sipped on a cup of his favorite green tea. The soothing drink was exactly what he needed to calm his nerves to what was forthcoming. There was only dreaded event that could get him so riled up and anxious. There was one devastating weekend just around the corner waiting to happen. It was the yearly Asian-Pacific council meeting. And this time, it was at his house. Yes – they were _all_ coming over and spending _five whole hours_ at his house. China grimaced. He could only image the cruel fate that was about to become of his dear, precious furniture.

He never understood the point behind those awful meetings anyway. Every year, Tibet would use that as an excuse to bug him with those absurd freedom posters. Then Vietnam, Laos, and North Korea would try to enforce some ridiculous communist pact, which China knew well enough was only a phony ploy to get him to send them money. India and Thailand would argue over who made the best curry until Sri Lanka or one of the lesser-known countries got bored and dangled a string of fireworks under Hong Kong's nose. One could only guess where things went from there.

They weren't really all that bad. The Asian personifications were well-behaved and mature for the most part, unlike America and those rowdy Europeans.

Japan – the other major world power present was reserved and usually abided with everyone's opinions. Taiwan, Vietnam, India, Indonesia, and the Philippines behaved like proper ladies at the meeting table. Thailand made is best effort to remain as controlled as possible and Hong Kong was obedient, unless there happened to be any explosives within a 20 feet radius. Everyone else would zone out or sleep during the majority of the meeting.

Of course like any group, there was always an exception to the norm; someone who _always_ showed up late, ate all the food, and caused all the ruckus in the group. That was one thing China had become accustomed to through all the G8 and allied meetings he survived. It was natural and inevitable that there was always a minor disruption during the meetings.

In the case of the Annual Asian-Pacific Counsel, the minor disruption came in the form of a boisterous and touchy South Korean. Yong Soo – the annoying kid who couldn't keep his hands off other people's "breast". Hong Kong and Japan could tell a similar story of the insidious groping. To China's dismay, he was the Korean's favorite victim.

Sure enough, within the hour went on, all the Asian nations began to arrive on his doorstep. Starting with his closest neighbors and some of the more prompt countries, they were all beginning to fill his living room.

He took a quick head count. When all the Nations, save for South Korea, had shown up, China began the meeting. "As you know, during this annual meeting, we gather to discuss the important current events affecting our countries, aru. As for me, I am most worried about the predicament of the global economy and oil crisis. Now would we each go around stating the topic of our main concerns, aru."

"_Hai_. Thank you China-San for hosting the meeting this year." Japan began. "As for me, I am also concerned for the economy as well as the frequent natural disasters, such as the terrible earthquake that has recently struck my country."

'_So far so good.'_ China glanced around the room. No sign of South Korea yet. It was usual for Yong Soo to be this late, but China couldn't help but feel a strange, empty void at the absence. _'It's just the annoying, loud racket he always makes, aru.' _China convinced himself. Sure, it had been a good month or two since he last saw the kid, but it didn't mean he missed him. He could certainly do without the grabbing, stroking, and the discomforting closeness that he was always forced into when the Korean was around.

The rest of the nations went on to address their gratitude and problems.

"It seems most of us are concerned about the war on terrorism, the global economy, and the widespread of large-scale earthquakes, hurricanes and tsunamis, aru." China sighed; with the other nation's talking, he was given a bit of a break and finally able to focus on the task at hand. "What do you think we can do for a change? Aru."

"Concerning the global economy, as we know, the success of a nation boils down to the way its government is run." Hong Kong stated in his usual monotonic voice. "If things are going down a slump, I feel it is best to reexamine your system."

There was a moment of silence before Japan spoke. "I agree with Hong Kong-san."

"Nah! I say we all go back and live like cavemen - much easier that way!" Mongolia exclaimed proudly. "No need to worry about money anymore. We'll just hunt and fish!"

"Or join Team Commie, like us!" Laos gave a quick beam to all the communist nations, his smile specifically lingering longer on China.

"Who cares about that? 2012 and we're all dead! Let's just relax and have fun!"

"Shut up you blabbering idiot! The world is _certainly_ not ending in 2012!"

The room erupted into a cacophony of shouts and arguments. By then, China was already tuned out. Sipping his tea, he simply did not wish to participate in the inane debate, which could easily go on for hours, until some relevant topic was reached - which was again, the particular reason why he disliked these meetings. He needed a diversion. _Anything_ to disrupt the yelling would be nice.

"Good afternoon! Da ze!" a distinctive voice hollered as the door swung open. It could only be one person."

There stood Yong Soo as he flashed his dorky grin. "Nice of you to finally join us, Korea." China remarked, putting on his best glare. It was about time the Korean finally showed up – not that he was worried or anything. "I don't see how you managed to be late when our countries are so close together, aru."

"Being _fashionably late_ was invented in Korea! Da ze." Said nation proclaimed. "And do are these little summit meetings."

China wanted to protest against the statement, but quickly changed his mind. "Yes, and now that you're here; can we please get back to the meeting? Aru" Of course Korea had to claim ownership over everything and brag about being late, the buffoon. It always came in a specific order too. First there was the lateness, and then came the self proclaiming, and finally – the worst part. He braced himself for what always came next. China waited and waited.

But the grope-fest never happened. To his surprise, Korea did nothing, pulling a chair and wedging himself between Hong Kong and Japan. China frowned. Yong Soo usually sat by him, and despite the many times he had tried to push the kid away, he simply wouldn't leave. He wondered what had prompted this sudden change.

"Now where were we at? The topic of the economy, right?"

"Yes, we were having a good debate on that before the interruption." Hong Kong said dryly, brushing off the Korean's hands that were going for his cheat. China watched as they struggled on for the next couple minutes. Each time the Korean got too touchy, he would receive a sharp slap on his hand. Finally Hong Kong had enough and scooted his chair back. Korea, caught off guard by the sudden movement was pushed back by the momentum. Flailing his arms and unable to keep in balance, his head hit the ground with a loud thud.

'_Serves that twat right,_' China laughed silently in his head.

Japan was the next victim. "Hyung-nim! Your breasts now belong to me!"

The Japanese man flushed bright red. "K-Korea-san, please don't be so inappropriate in public." he stammered. "I do not have any breasts to begin with."

Korea smirked, satisfied with the reaction he had gotten. He scanned through the crowd, looking for someone else to bother.

"Aru, stop your racket already, Korea." China knew he had to be next. Korea had already harassed Hong Kong and Japan, which wasn't uncommon for him to do. And though he would usually be the Korean's favorite, China figured the Korean had gone for them first out of sheer convenience. After all, they happened to be seated closer. Which could only mean that Korea would be heading his way now…right?

Wrong. The Korea had skipped in the other direction, his hands reaching up as he grappled onto Thailand, who giggled at the gesture and grabbed back.

China's heart sank. He couldn't figure why it was bothering him so much. If anything, he should be happy that he hadn't been assaulted. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Korea mangling with Sri Lanka now. It was getting ridiculously out of hand! Korea was downright ignoring him today. China wondered if he had done something wrong to make the younger nation mad at him. China didn't know what was more confusing: the fact that Korea hadn't touched him, or the fact that he even _cared_ so much.

The meeting continued on. The Asian nations had learnt to ignore Korea's playful antics overtime and business went on as usual.

It was driving China insane, watching Korea prance around as he groped all the male nations "breasts". He had pretty much gotten everyone now; _everyone_ except for him. The Chinese man gritted his teeth realizing he had spent the jest of the meeting watching who Korea put his hands on. He felt completely foolish. This was beyond pathetic. He was acting like a jealous housewife –China blushed at that thought.

Korea wasn't bad looking. The nation had the body of an eighteen year old. Korea kept his figure well trimmed and even athletic; thanks to those strange exercise activities he seemed to enjoy so much. China smacked his head. Who was he kidding? Korea was _very_ attractive.

It wasn't possible, right? Looks certainly wasn't everything on the credentials of attraction. China found this frustrating. _'Of course I don't like him.'_ He convinced himself. _'Korea is annoying, immature, and loud.'_

Then why was he getting so flustered? Why had it bothered him so much? '_It was just out of the ordinary'._ China was a routinely nation – and the change had only weirded him out. Yes! That must be it!

At three o'clock, the dreadful meeting was finally over. Like every time before, the nations had spent their time bickering, arguing, and getting into pointless debates. Nothing was really resolved in the process. Another yearly meeting was complete. Everyone had left peacefully (and somehow, his furniture had all miraculously survived without major damage). It would be a good while before he had to see any of them again.

Yet China was still troubled. It was something he wished he could get out into the open. It was something he knew was going to bother him for the longest while. It was something that was way more complicated than it needed to be.

_Korea_. China knew he should have said something. He had plenty of chances during the meeting. Heck, he could have even confronted the younger nation after the meeting.

Of course, that wouldn't matter. Feelings were such temperate beings that could easily be manipulated and changed over a short period of time. Plus, the other had made it obvious with the amount of ignorance displayed today that this had only been a one-sided affair. The lack of progress was frustrating, but China would let it slide. He was over 4,000 years old after all and had his fair shares of crushes and unrequited love. This one would slide as well, adding to his list of disappointments.

He headed back inside. There was a good amount of cleaning to do. His fellow nations had done a good number on his floor. Grabbing a broom from the closet, China began to sweep up the mess. It would likely take the rest of the day to clean. It was work, nonetheless, but it would at least keep his mind off things.

"Yao-hyung!" China looked up. _'No way, it couldn't be…'_

Yet there was Korea, seated comfortably on his couch. The younger nation had a smile plastered on his face as he waved. China felt his face heat up and hoped the Korean hadn't noticed. "Korea! What are you still doing here? Why haven't you left like everyone else? Don't sneak up on me like that, aru! You're going to give me a heart attack!" He spoke quickly.

"Oh nothing, really." The smaller male said innocently. "Yao-Yao looked a bit sad, so I thought I'd stay to cheer him up, da ze."

This had only caused China to blush harder. "What is wrong with you today? Aru! You're not acting like yourself Korea. And stop being so informal with the pet names!"

"What do you mean I'm not acting like myself, Yao-Yao?" Korea gave him a wink before continuing. "And you know you like the names."

China sighed. There wasn't much he could argue on the second fact. The informal names were nice, by all honesty. The norm was for nations to address each other on professional terms; when Korea called him by his human name, it felt special. It was as if they had gone from business partners to close friends. But that aside, he figured he had the prime opportunity to resolve the thoughts in his head. It was now or never.

"Look Yong Soo." He began. "Why are you being so different today, aru. If it's something I've done to make you mad, then I greatly apologize. If something's wrong with you, then I'm perfectly open for discussion, aru."

Korea shifted his position so he was now laying on his stomach, propped up lazily by his arms. "No, nothing's wrong with me, da ze! And I can never be mad at Yao-Yao."

"Then what's up with you, aru? You usually are so loud, obnoxious and touchy – well you still were today." China took a deep breath, trying to form the right words in his head; He needed a way to express his feelings. Why was simply saying "I love you" so difficult? It was just those three darn simple words. "Well..." His heart pounded faster. "You weren't touchy with me. I guess what I'm trying to say is, you're really not that bad, Yong Soo. All this time when I've been pushing you away, it's just an odd way of showing my affections, aru."

The room was silent for a few seconds. China swallowed a lump in his throat. He really had meant to say it, rather than brushing it off again. At least he had mentioned half of t - He hoped Korea could at least pick up on the message.

It was Korea who broke the silence. "Ha! I knew it! I knew Yao-Yao will admit it one day, da ze!" sang the younger nation as he sprung up from his former position. His brown eyes lit up as he wrapped his arms around his companion. "Of course this brilliant plan could only be invented by Korea, da ze! If I didn't touch Yao-Yao, he would come back begging for attention." Korea's hands rubbed gently against his skin as they snuck their way under his shirt. Higher and higher they went – China felt a warm shiver down his spine at the gentle touch "Now admit it Yao-Yao. Admit what I want to hear!"

The Chinese man nodded, his face flushed as he spoke. "I guess all this time, I've been trying to say is that I do –"

He was cut off by an excited remark from Yong Soo. Not waiting to hear the end of the sentence, the Korean exclaimed "Ha! Yao-Yao likes it when I grab his breasts! I knew it! I knew it!"

All the fond happiness China had been feeling was shattered at that precise moment. It hurt, the disappointment hurt. Yong Soo had been too dense to figure out, after all. "Aru! That wasn't it, you dolt! Now you've ruined it! I almost said it too! Never mind this! Just forget everything I've said today, aru! Why do you have to be so frustrating, Yong Soo?" He yelled. China was too heartbroken to be furious, as his eyes were beginning to feel wet. "Get out, Korea! You've caused me enough trouble today! I don't want to see you, aru!"

Yong Soo glanced down, seemingly preparing to leave. The day didn't seem like it could get much worse for China. He felt sick. Korea had ruined it all. He wanted nothing more to do with this topic; He was humiliated. China wanted nothing more than to curl up in bed for the rest of the day, or better eternity.

Instead to his surprise, he felt something warm on his lips. China opened his eyes. Korea was kissing him! Kissing him right on the lips! The Chinese man blushed. Yong Soo was soft and gentle, as he envisioned. The kiss ended as Korea pulled away.

"I was only kidding, Yao-Yao. I'm not as oblivious as you think da ze. And most importantly." He paused to look China in the eyes before continuing. "I love you too."

China found himself blushing once again. "Why do you have to make things so difficult, you fool. You could have said it in the first place, aru." The sudden change of atmosphere had not stopped his tears - but rather than sadness, they were of joy.

"Because you're so adorable when you're angry, da ze." Korea hummed as he leaned in for another kiss.

In the end, China was glad. Everything had turned out to be wonderful, but the way he'd least expected. As frustrating as times had gotten, he couldn't have thought of a better ending. Korea would always be his rambunctious self, and that was something China both loved and hated at the same time.

**OoOoO**

Ugh, don't judge me please! . I know this story is very badly written and I'm especially bad at romance/kissing scenes. But I had this idea for the longest time already and wanted to contribute something to the very miniscule archive of Korea x China stories on this site.

This story was written over a year ago and I have recently found it saved on my old laptop. I have finally decided to publish and I hope you enjoy.

I'm afraid I'm relatively inexperienced still when it comes to writing both Korea and China – I hope I didn't butcher their personalities.

What did you guys think? I would love to hear from you! = VS


End file.
